Race
by Hoopunite
Summary: Shecque and her father Treen have gone through an unsuspected turn of events. In the series, Treen and Shecque will face one of the biggest threats they have ever faced. Will they survive, or not...


Race

Oneshot

*Clonk, Clonk, Clonk. Footsteps echoing through the empty room. So silent it's deafening, so dark, all you can see is visual noise buzzing around in the atmosphere, &amp; the only time your sanity comes back to your senses is when you hear that one, yet constant horrifying clonking of an enormous form of life's footsteps. Lost sanity &amp; unknowing of what to do, the young, beat up boy runs, puffing, trying to catch his breath, when he comes to a halt... *BOOM*!

7:32am 2/10/2018

'&amp; Macarthent Thirn gets a hold of the ball, dodging all player in his way, getting ready for the final shot of the game, he runs, he jumps, &amp; ...*static*.' The Tv abruptly switched to a blank screen of visual noise. "Awwwwwwwwww", Shecque complained. After the disappointment of missing the final &amp; deciding goal of one her favourite sports, European handball, Shecque got up from slouching on the cotten stuffed leather sofa, &amp; went to her 1 star arraigned kitchen to make herself a cheese &amp; salmon patty burger. An unusual combination of food. After completing her falling apart, deranged &amp; unorthodox sandwich, Shecque went back to the sitting/living room &amp; switched on the Tv to see if the cause of the problem was fixed. She made herself comfortable as a pretty posh princess would &amp; stared at the screen as it slowly turned from static, into a clear display of the game . '&amp; that's the end of the game with the final scores as a stunning 18 for the traikes &amp; a tied 18 for the fraichiers. That's the end of today's match. Don't miss the next which begins the semi-finals with teams fraichier &amp; crean. See you tomorrow.'

The kitchen door opened with a piercing light, like a ray of sun as the darkened silhouette of Treehn Jay waltzed through the door carrying a few bags of vegetables &amp; fruits, varying all different exotic colours. "Daddyyy!" Exclaimed Shecque in the excitement of finally seeing her dad return from the supermarket after 15 incredibly long minutes. She jolted up to her dad, smiling &amp; embraced him, though a lot shorter than him. Without saying anything in response, Jay looked down at her feebly, weakly smiled, then nodded.

*Beeeeep* An illuminated light display flickered onto a small screen which read '30 mins until ready'.

Running outside to jump onto the clothes line to swing on it, Shecque realised a broken down, yet still standing house. Curious to finding out what lay behind the jagged walls of the 3 story, russet building, Shecque jumped off from the line then skipped down the street until she found herself facing a house which rose above her furthest view. A creek was heard. She decided to walk in, not cautious of the dangers of walking around in the near collapsing building. Fortunately, as her dad dad walked around his expensively purchased house, he witnessed through a window, his daughter stepping into a building with the door taking quite a while to close shut. Worried, Jay instinctually bolted down the staircase as quick as lightning while still being cautious of the steps he was skipping.

'23 mins until ready'. … "Ahhhhhhh!"

Jay raced towards the weak building &amp; reached inside it, only just on the nick of time before the creaking door closed with a shocking thud. At that moment, he realised the pitch black room. Jay turned around looking for the door before he realised that the door he had just gone through was an automatic locking door. "Why?!" He shouted in fear, just loud enough to hear a response that echoed through the the air after a few silent seconds. "Daddy! Where are you?! I'm scared!"

'21.30 mins until ready'.

A blinding light burst into action, filling the entire room. Treehn saw his scared daughter wondering around in an enormous maze far below him. He looked around the labyrinth for an exit which he could lead her out from. After a few seconds of rapid search, Treehn saw the exit then instinctually decided to direct his scared daughter out. "Run left, turn right, then jump!" He bellowed. Hearing &amp; trusting the message, Shecque put a thumbs up, then ran. She bolted right until she got to a wall of jagged protruding spikes, then did a sharp 90° turn to the left while being cautious of the spikes beside her which seemed to be getting gradually closer &amp; closer to her.

'16.40 mins until ready'.

Finally, she jumped though nothing was bellow her, not realising that she had done this out of the instructions of her father who was facing the opposite direction. "Wrong way! Just run wherever you think you should!" Boomed Treehn. Shecque then began her race all over the maze, jumping over platforms, running past puddles of acid &amp; molten lava, &amp; dodging falling obsticals.

'15.20 mins until ready'.

*Clap, clap, clap* "impressive." Exclaimed a small creature in an odd tone. "Magnificent preformance. This is the 1st time I've never seen two people actually helping each other escape this maze! You two are the most skilled &amp; talented people I have challenged yet! He added unwelcomingly &amp; challengingly."

"Yet!?" Treehn bellowed in fury. "Are you saying that this isn't the only time you're doing this! Where are you anyway you filthy creature?!"

The mini creature emerged from the shadows. "Here, of course!" It said mockingly, trying to get on the agitated mans nerves.

"You better change this right now before I call the cops!" Threatened Treen.

"Even if you do call the ...forces, or whatever it is you humans call them, they won't be able to do anything about me, no matter how strong or powerful they are. You may as well accept the fact that there's nothing you can do abou-" A slightly large, heavy &amp; jagged stone went flying past the creatures face, slicing a slight amount of flesh on it's cheek having just seen it and being able to dodge it. "I think it's about time to put an end to this improvement of abilities."Stated the arrogant, smug creature.

'12.50 mins until ready'.

*Click*. A switch on a remote in the little man's hand flicked on with a click. ...*BOOM, BOOM, BOOM*. Footsteps. Giant, earthshaking, footsteps. Loud enough to deafen the ears a small child, strong enough to squash anything into a pancake &amp; large enough to compete with a sky scraper in development. Shecque looked up to see an immeasurable creature, 10 times the size of herself. It was as hairy as a buffalo, with beat hands &amp; a bruised chest. Borethren. There was no way she was going to get out of the maze without getting injured by the creature. Regardless of whether she would escape alive, beat up, or dead, Shecque continued to run, knowing that there was no point in giving up.

'11.25 mins until ready'.

"Why?! Why would you do all this?!" Questioned Treehn furiously.

The 10ft beast slowly faced it's head towards Sheque.

"... You'd never understand!" The creature vishiously replied.

Borethren took a slow &amp; steady step towards Shecque, as she ran past many different parts of the maze, which turned everything into a blur. The beast took steps of a moderate speed, easily catching up to the now sprinting Shecque. At this rate, the chances for Shecque to escape were as slim as 0.00000000000000000000001%. Shecque came to a sudden stop and almost instantly removed her shoe which was on her left foot and with immense strength, she threw it at the creatures brused and tattered face. As soon as the shoe hit the beasts face the creature paused and stood still. Slowly yet surely, the beast bent down, turned its head to face a plank of wood helpless lying atop a platform, lifted it up with its thumb and pointer finger, then almost instantly at what seemed like super sonic speed, threw the plank at Shecque, just missing her by an inch. The force of it had been so overbearing with power that once the plank hit the ground, it burst into billions of shards of shrapnel almost all of them spiking Shecque in the back, and in seconds there was an eerie silence. So silent, that it was deafening.

'8 mins until ready'.

"Stop this madness this instant you foul beast!" Raged Treehn.

"You just don't get it do you?" Questions the creature. "At your level, your nothing compared to m- arggggggg" screamed the beast in pain. A bullet had hit its right foot. It was a good thing that a police man had heard the noise and came rushing into the building to help. The little creature glared at the police man with incredible will power, strong enough to paralyse him with shock for only a second. With the time gained from the glare, the creature launched himself up into the air onto a wall, then bounced off the wall with incredible speeds towards the police man, smashing him into the wall with immense power. The police man fell silent.

'7 mins until ready'.

After a few short seconds of raging, Borethren continued to take steps toward Shecque, clearly increasing in speed after each step. Only when the yeti like giant was right behind Shecque, about to stamp on her, she saw splinters of metal &amp; wood stuck under it's feet. The fear of not escaping kept ringing in her mind like a bell on a bike. Every step she took, she thought of her future life, thinking that if she was to die before she escapes, her dreams would become forever un-reachable. Using this fear as a motivation to stay alive &amp; escape, Shecque ran at her hearts extent. After a couple more seconds of running, Shecque wondered where exactly she was running to, so she slowed down her running pace and thought of what to do with the little time she had left to escape.

Shecque's father Treen looked down at her hoping she would make it out alive.

'4 mins until ready'.

"Your not that far from the exit, just a few more turns &amp; you'll be there" belloed Treen.

The beast, borethren, was literally inches behind Shecque after each step it took. To Shecque, it felt as though there were mini earth tremors being caused by the stomping steps of Borethren's inhumane feet.

'3 mins until ready'

Shecque, hoping to find the exit, raced around the maze clueless of where she was really headed. Suddenly she decides to make a right turn within the maze and finds a set of 3 doors, each of them dark and gloomy inside.

'2.30 mins until ready'

"Why haven't you tired out yet little girl? I don't have all day." Screeched the creature with arrogance. "Anyway, I should better be leaving. Are you wondering why, well, I'll let you figure out yourself." With a swift weight shift, the creature readied in a position and jolted down into the maze at a quick exit, for the very occasion. It was entirely inaccessible from within the maze itself so if he had fallen, he'd have no chance of leaving through there.

'2 mins until ready'

"I can't do it anymore! Which one should I go through?! What happens if I enter the wrong one. How do I know where I should go?" Questioned Shecque frantically. After all those questions Shecque had asked, she thought of a way she could escape without having to go through any door. All she needed was a-.

"Hallway, Shecque, behind you, run down the hallway, just trust me." Suggested Treen as though he was reading her mind.

'1 min until ready'

"Hey Shecque." Called her father. "Turn around and throw your shoe at the things face, you'll need to do it to escape." trusting her father Shecque did as she was told.

'...Bonk' Borethren paused.

'35 seconds until ready'

"It's up to you now Shecque, I'll have to leave through where that other guy went. One more thing, Borethren is now immensely aggravated and will most probable throw a large object right at you, it should be strong enough to create a hole in a wall, that's the only safe option you have. You are to jump through it!" Explained Treen as he jumped through the same exit as the creature.

'15 seconds until ready'

Shecque thought "This is my only chance of escape so I better get this right."

'12 seconds until ready'

"Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrg" ravaged the beast in anger.

'10 seconds until ready'

In a quick instant, Borethren had ripped a large slab of stone from the side of the maze wall.

'9 seconds until ready'

It lifted its great huge arm up slightly above his head.

'8 seconds until ready'

Shecque was just seconds away from reaching the end of the hallway lane.

'7 seconds until ready'

Borethren readied his arm.

'6 seconds until ready'

Shecque looked back at Borethren.

'5 seconds until ready'

The beast threw the slab at Shecque at incredible speeds.

'4 seconds until ready'

It began running towards Shecque.

'3 seconds until ready'

Tremors in the building arose.

'2 seconds until ready'

Shecque ducked and kept running as the slap passed over her head.

'1 seconds until ready'

...'BAM' the slab smashed into the wall creating a large hole for Shecque to jump through.

'Complete. Initiate race.' Shecque jumped with her eyes closed, scared. An enormous 10 metre thick glass, the length &amp; width of the entire room, fell down at incredible speeds, rushing down towards her as though it was a hawk &amp; the girl was a fish helplessly surfacing a lake. All at the same time, Treehn Jay whispered out to his daughter his final words for her &amp; the creature grinned mercilessly with hatred &amp; pleasure in it's eyes, all of them feeling an immense tremor &amp; hearing that one horrifying yet deafening noise. ... *SMAAAAAAAASSSHHHHHH*!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHK!"

[Thanks everyone for reading this fanfic one shot. I'm hoping that if I get at least 3 reviews by the end of August, I'll continue the series. If not, I'll only continue the 'objection' series.

Hint: the beginning of the next chapter will probably be unexpected.

Thanks for reading and remember, 3 reviews=the continuation of this series!]


End file.
